masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Engineer
Combat Engineers are a class of Cerberus soldiers introduced in Mass Effect 3. They are specialized support units that assist primary forces while staying out of the line of fire. Description title=Codex/Organizations include=#Cerberus: Engineer reset=categories includetrim=true Capabilities Offensive Combat Engineers are armed with a M-5 Phalanx Heavy Pistol, but their primary means of offense is deploying a powerful stationary Turret. They have no melee attack, solely relying on their M-5 Phalanx to kill their foes, even at point-blank range as a last resort. Defensive Combat Engineers have shields for extra protection and may evade attacks by rolling. Engineers can also repair the armor of their Turrets and Atlas mechs if they become damaged. Tactics *After taking down a Combat Engineer's shields, shooting and destroying the stored Turret worn on his back will critically damage, or kill him. It will also create an explosion that may damage nearby enemies as well. *If Sabotage is available, any Turret the Combat Engineer has deployed can be hacked and turned against him. *There is a small window of time while the Combat Engineer is putting down a turret when he is especially vulnerable. If he is staggered or put in Stasis during this time, the turret explodes, dealing heavy damage to the Engineer. *If you have a piercing weapon, such as the M-98 Widow, and you aim for the centre of an Engineer's chest, the piercing factor of the shot can destroy the Turret on the back if the Engineer is setting one up. The Widow itself will either inflict critical wounds, or outright kill the Engineer instantly. *It's best to take out Engineers quickly as several engineers, with ample time, can deploy multiple Turrets which will near-instantly down you. *A good combination to kill Engineers is to use a high level Overload to strip their shields, then finish it off with powerful weapons. The M-98 Widow, Mantis, or a well aimed M-6 Carnifex shot can kill them in a single headshot. *Try to set off a Biotic Explosion near or on a Turret as the Engineer deploys it. The explosion will usually kill the Engineer on most difficulty settings. *Killing Engineers is even more pivotal on higher difficulties, since their rate of repair is often faster than your damage output. Try to single out any Engineers and eliminate them before engaging any Turrets or mechs. *Engineers will often vocalize when they have deployed their Turret. This can help observant players figure out when and where new turrets go up. *When an engineer is deploying a turret, especially on Insanity difficulty, prioritise the turret. Using Overload can often make the turret explode during deployment, injuring the engineer and his allies. *Combat Engineers only have a pistol for self defense, but it packs quite a punch. However, they lack any other form of defense, even a melee, as such, getting in close is by far the best strategy to take them down. Sometimes, they will even walk up right behind you and shoot you point-blank. *Rather interestingly, during the campaign, an enemy engineer can actually help Shepard, if the Commander is in an Atlas Mech. The engineer will attempt repairs, allowing Shepard to potentially use the Atlas indefinitely. es:Ingeniero de Combate fr:Ingénieur Cerberus ru:Боевой инженер Category:Adversaries (Mass Effect 3) Category:Cerberus Category:Tech Category:Mass Effect 3